


The Price of Love

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: F/M, M/M, challenge fics, fffc, samwise, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah feels jealousy during one of Christine's visits to New Zealand during principal filming of The Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in New Zealand during principal filming on Lord of the Rings. Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community at Live Journal in response to the prompt, _jealousy_.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)   
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   
[   
](http://photobucket.com)

"It's nice to see you again, Elijah," Chris told him, extending her hand as she stood beside her husband.

Elijah took it and responded in kind, forcing a smile. Chris didn’t know him well enough to realize he wasn’t being sincere, but Sean knew. Elijah could see the truth in his eyes, and wasn’t there the slightest hint of fear there, too?

His smile had been genuine at one time. Elijah had been pleased to meet Sean’s wife, but now he dreaded Chris’s visits. It wasn’t that way with Ally. She was an adorable child, a part of Sean and he loved her, but Elijah would have liked it better if there was only a way Ally could visit without her mother coming along with her.

When Sean was in New Zealand without his family, when he and Sean were working together and spending their time off together, Elijah could pretend Chris didn't exist, but having her here in New Zealand, watching her with Sean was like a knife in his heart, a visual reminder of the claim she had on Sean. Having no right to be jealous didn't stop Elijah from being consumed by the emotion. Knowing it only caused him pain couldn’t stop him from feeling what he did.

Chris was tied to Sean by marriage and a child, and Sean would honor his commitment to her. What tied Sean and Elijah together was love, and Elijah knew, despite the old adage, that love didn’t always conquer all.


End file.
